AAA Sterminatore di canidi cercasi
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Le strade di due nemici giurati continuano ad incrociarsi, con risultati a dir poco inaspettati. SLASH


**A.A.A. Sterminatore di canidi cercasi   
by Agnese Potter**

  
  
**Disclaimer**: Se questi personaggi fossero miei, vorrebbe dire che sarei J.K.Rowling. E allora chi me lo farebbe fare di scrivere queste schifezze, per di più in italiano? Sarei a lavorare sul sesto libro, gongolando del fatto che sarei l'unica a sapere come va a finire la saga.:D   
  
**Pairing**: Snape/Black   
  
**Rating**: R? NC17? C'è sesso (e visto il pairing, è fra due uomini), se da fastidio non leggete. XD   
  
** Ringrassio** **tanto**: Ish *un mega abbraccio* che mi ha fatto da Beta Reader, consigliata per la trama e, in genere, sopportata per tutto il lento evolversi di questa fic (povera, sono stata lentissima e pure casinosa, ma non mi ha mai uccisa XD), Kekkolas per la nota che sta in fondo alla fic XD (l'abbiamo fatta praticamente insieme XD) e Snappiducchio *_* perché mi ha aiutata coi nomi italiani. XD    
  
  
Ecco qua, si ritorna ad iniziare una fic con una tabella enorme. XDDDD    
  
Albus Dumbledore -- Albus SilenteDeath Eaters -- Mangiamorte   
Dark Lord -- Signore Oscuro   
Portkey -- Passaporta   
The boy who lived -- Il bambino sopravvissuto   
Body-bind -- Incantesimo della Pastoia   
TotalBody-bind -- Incantesimo della Pastoia Total-Body   
Poppy Pomfrey -- Madama Chips   
Crabbe -- Tiger   
Apparate -- Smaterializzazione   
Dreamless -- La pozione che da la Chips a Harry per farlo dormire sereno dopo la morte di Cedric. Se c'è un nome e qualcuno lo sa, potrebbe indicarmelo? XDDDStupefy -- Stupeficium   

  
Vi lascio alla schifezzuola angstosa. ç.ç   
*coff coff*   
Scherzo :D   
Schifezzula lo è veramente, ma non è angstosa :D   
  
*** * * * **

  
Vi state chiedendo come ho fatto a finire così?   
  
Beh, il tutto è nato da una situazione strana. Non la più strana in assoluto in cui mi fossi mai trovato, ma era senza ombra di dubbio fra le più singolari. Almeno fino ad allora.   
  
In effetti trovarmi con un'intera squadra di Death Eaters quasi ubriachi e festeggianti non era esattamente cosa da tutti i giorni. E meno male, oserei aggiungere... uno spettacolo veramente squallido.   
  
Vi starete chiedendo "che avevano da festeggiare?" E anche se non ve lo state chiedendo ve lo dirò lo stesso, giusto per non perdere la fama di 'insufferable git' che mi circonda.   
  
Beh, la risposta è breve.   
  
Questo gruppo di dementi era finalmente riuscito, senza neppure troppi sforzi, ad avere la meglio su Harry Potter. Oh, che impresa notevole... avere la meglio su 'lo straordinario Potter'. Tzè! Quell'insopportabile, odioso moccioso impertinente buono solo ad aprire bocca a vanvera e a mettersi in pericolo.   
  
Sì, c'erano riusciti ed era accaduto tutto per colpa di quell'idiota del suo padrino.   
  
Come eravamo arrivati a questo punto?   
  
Beh, era da quattro mesi che il Dark Lord non chiamava a sé noi Death Eater. E naturalmente, non sentendo il "nostro" capo e temendo di averlo fatto irritare in qualche modo, Lucius aveva sentito il bisogno di organizzare il solito piano-destinato-a-fallire-ma-che-almeno-dimostrava-la-sua-lealtà-e-devozione-alla-causa.   
  
Ed è qua che, lo ammetto, stava la mia colpa: avevo sottovalutato la fortuna di Lucius e sopravvalutato di gran lunga l'intelligenza di quel Black, il che è tutto dire...   
  
Ciò che era successo era in gran parte colpa sua, e come al solito sarebbe stato compito mio sistemare le cose. Sempre che ciò fosse possibile. Stavolta il casino che aveva combinato era forse troppo grosso anche per le mie abilità.   
  
"Severus, dai, vieni qua e festeggia con noi; l'ascesa al potere del nostro Lord è sempre più vicina."   
  
Mi voltai verso l'angolo dove stava Harry; legato ma comunque illeso. Per ora.   
  
Mi spiaceva di ammetterlo ma forse un poco mi faceva pena...   
  
"Non posso, devo andare. Se non torno al più presto quando si accorgeranno della scomparsa di Potter penseranno subito che io ne sia coinvolto. E non vogliamo che Dumbledore giunga a noi... vero?" e Lucius deglutì, facendo finta che le mie parole non lo avessero toccato. Sapevo bene quanta paura di Dumbledore avesse, più di quanta volesse ammetterne. Dato che la situazione era disperata dovevo giocare al meglio tutte le mie carte per potermene tornare velocemente al castello e progettare con Albus un piano.   
  
Se avessi tentato qualcosa lì sul momento per liberare Harry, sarei stato sicuramente ucciso: c'erano altri quattro Death Eater lì con noi e Lucius, e Malfoy era il meno potente fra i presenti... il che è tutto dire. Il fatto che fossero "alticci" e quindi esuberanti non avrebbe davvero reso il compito più semplice, anzi: probabilmente avrebbero reagito ancor più violentemente del solito.   
  
"Già, già... dimenticavo che devi mantenere la tua copertura di professorino quasi perfetto." disse con un'aria di scherno. Dalla sua espressione ero certo Draco non gli avesse risparmiato nessun dettaglio delle mie lezioni.   
  
Sapevo e so di essere il professore più odiato ma, sapete un po' com'è? A me va benissimo così. Meno problemi se non devo fingere simpatia per quei sottocerebrati dei miei studenti.   
  
Me ne andai senza salutare o aspettare un qualche gesto di saluto.   
  
Mi avvolsi bene nel mantello per impedire a quella fredda aria invernale di avere la meglio su di me. Un brivido mi scese veloce lungo la schiena mentre parte di quel gelo aveva iniziato a penetrarmi fin nelle ossa. Era una sensazione sgradevole ma allo stesso tempo... piacevole, seppur in un modo tutto particolare.   
  
L'odore frizzante dell'aria gelata mi riempiva le narici e in quella calma sovrannaturale mi sentii improvvisamente leggero, come se tutto il mondo si fosse fermato per un attimo. Come se quello che fosse appena successo non avesse pericolosamente compromesso l'equilibrio delle forze opposte a Voldemort.   
  
Potevo fingere quanto volevo ma... anche se mi dispiaceva ammetterlo, quel moccioso era importante per la nostra causa.   
  
Solo per la causa, naturalmente.   
  
No, non c'erano altri motivi.   
  
Impossibile affezionarsi ad un... un *Potter*.   
  
Mentre camminavo lentamente, dirigendomi dove sapevo che mi avrebbe atteso la Portkey che avevo posizionato al mio arrivo, ecco che la verità mi colse.   
  
C'era mancato poco che mi scoprissero ma... ero riuscito a cavarmela ancora una volta, sopravvivendo quasi per miracolo.   
  
Se fosse cosa buona o meno non lo sapevo ancora, ma comunque era l'unica verità di cui ero sicuro quella notte. Dovevo tenerla stretta fra le dita e aggrapparmici come se fosse l'ultima cosa che mi fosse rimasta.   
  
E forse lo era.   
  
Era cosa certa che da lì a poco la mia copertura sarebbe andata a farsi benedire, ma Potter in quel momento era troppo importante, più di qualsiasi spia; se non altro per lo spirito dell'intera comunità Magica... sarebbero andati istantaneamente nel pallone se avessero saputo che "the boy who lived" era scomparso.   
  
Le membra improvvisamente mi si fecero pesanti, ma ormai l'unica cosa che mi rimaneva da fare era muovermi e raggiungere velocemente Hogwarts. Una volta arrivato al castello, dopo aver parlato con Albus, me ne sarei andato diritto nelle mie stanze, avrei aperto una bottiglia di buon wishky e ne avrei bevuta almeno una metà prima di prendere una fiala di pozione Dreamless. A quel punto me ne sarei andato dritto a letto.   
  
Sì, l'unico modo per riprendersi almeno in parte da una giornata del genere.   
  
Se solo... se solo il maledetto Fato avesse voluto che le cose andassero così!   
  
Ma purtroppo volle mettere il suo zampino ed ecco che ogni speranza di tranquillità svanì quando, nell'ufficio di Albus, mi trovai davanti Sirius Black, il cane bastardo, l'ultima persona che volessi vedere quella sera.   
  
L'ultima persona che volessi vedere in generale, a dire il vero.   
  
Oh, povero me... e io che credevo che le cose non potessero peggiorare ulteriormente. Non se ne doveva già essere tornato nella caverna fetida dove si stava nascondendo quando ha rovinato tutto? La sua presenza mi era bastata abbondantemente quel pomeriggio, quando aveva praticamente servito su un piatto d'argento Potter ai Death Eater.   
  
Non dovrebbe essere contemplato come reato l'essere tanto stupidi?   
  


***^*^*   
*flashback***

"Amico mio, ho un piano e devi aiutarmi. Cattureremo quel Potter e Voldemort ci considererà nuovamente indispensabili." disse improvvisamente Lucius Malfoy.   
  
A me, per tutta risposta, andò di traverso il the che stavo sorseggiando. Non gli era andata per niente giù la storia che fosse stato Crouch il cocco di Voldemort, eh!? Poi, ripresa una qualche parvenza di compostezza, riuscii a dire "Un piano?"   
  
"Sì, e ho bisogno di te. Ecco cosa faremo... sabato prossimo, Hogsmeade, tu dovrai..." e iniziò a descrivere con minuzia di particolari ciò che avremmo dovuto fare. Se non fossi stato al gioco, quello sarebbe stato il momento in cui la mia posizione di non-così-fedele Death Eater sarebbe stata scoperta. E non potevo permettermelo.   
  
Lasciai che le sue parole mi scorressero addosso indolori, catturando solo quelle che ritenevo importanti per il solito resoconto ad Albus.   
  
Ed infatti ecco che, poco più di due ore dopo, stavo nell'ufficio del suddetto.   
  
"Severus, ti rendi conto che ciò che mi stai chiedendo è altamente rischioso? Metteremo in pericolo il giovane Potter." mi disse il preside.   
  
"Lo so, ma è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare se vogliamo che io mantenga il mio ruolo di spia all'interno del circolo. L'unico modo è fargli credere di avere Mr. Potter a portata di mano e poi farli fallire, senza che si rendano conto che era già stato tutto progettato."   
  
"Ciò che dici ha senso ma... te la senti di prenderti questa responsabilità? Da come parli immagino tu abbia già un piano."   
  
"Per quanto mi scocci ammetterlo, non sta a me decidere se voglio prendermene la responsabilità o meno. E' Mr. Potter che in questo momento deve decidere se vuole fidarsi di me. E per quanto riguarda il piano... non ho ancora niente di preciso in mente, ma comunque manca ancora una settimana alla gita per Hogsmeade."   
  
"Sarà meglio parlare subito con Harry, e poi agire di conseguenza..."   
  
"Come preferisci, Albus."   
  
Così quella sera parlammo con Harry, mettendo ben in chiaro quanto la situazione fosse delicata. Il ragazzo, stranamente, sembrava aver capito tutto e dal completo Gryffindor che era accettò subito di prestarsi. Che 'Gryffindor' sia il sinonimo di "pazzo avventato"? Me lo sono chiesto molte volte.   
  
Gli leggevo chiaro negli occhi il fatto che non si fidasse di me ma... non si può aver tutto dalla vita, no? A me bastava la sua partecipazione.   
  
Ero sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. O almeno cercavo di convincermene.

***fine flashback*  
*^*^***

  
"Cosa ci fa *lui* qui?" dissi, non nascondendo la mia irritazione nell'essere ancora una volta alla presenza di quell'incosciente.   
  
"Ecco qua l'ex-Death Eater..." ribattè lui, alzandosi dalla sedia su cui si era accomodato e brandendo verso di me una mano stretta a pugno. "Bastardo, che cosa hai fatto ad Harry? Cosa gli avete fatto, tu e i tuoi amichetti?"   
  
Ignorandolo, mi voltai verso Albus. Ero troppo stanco anche per insultare Black. "Ero venuto per parlarti, Albus, ma vedo che non ne possiamo fare di nulla. Ci vediamo domani."   
  
"Tu non vai da nessuna parte! Ti ho fatto una domanda! Ti ho chiesto dove si trova Harry? DOVE *CAZZO* L'HAI PORTATO?" gridò quel pazzo di Black, prendendomi per le spalle e impedendomi fisicamente di andare via.   
  
"Sirius, calmati, ti ho già detto che le cose non sono andate così..." cercò di dire il preside.   
  
Ma Black non sentiva ragioni. "L'ho visto con i *miei* occhi mentre lo consegnava a quei bastardi dei suoi amici! Questo qua non ha fatto altro che prenderci in giro!"   
  
Possibile che fosse davvero così ottuso? Non aveva davvero capito *niente* di quel che era successo. In un impeto di rabbia gli misi le mani addosso anche io. Sono sicuro che se Albus non fosse intervenuto, ci saremmo uccisi vicendevolmente. O perlomeno... fatti parecchio male.   
  
Come ha fatto a calmarci? ...ehm, è bastato un semplice TotalBody-bind.   
  
"Severus, Sirius... che ne dite se iniziamo a parlare seriamente dei fatti di oggi? Mi sembra una situazione abbastanza delicata, per non dire catastrofica; per quanto mi diverte vedere i vostri battibecchi, non mi sembra il caso."   
  
Diver- diverte? Da lasciare ad Albus un commento del genere...   
  
Dissi fra i denti una cosa del tipo "Non sono stato io ad iniziare..." ma poi lasciai perdere. Era vero, la situazione era catastrofica, meglio lasciare quella discussione col cagnaccio ad un altro momento.   
  
Dopo essermi accomodato sulla mia solita sedia vicino al fuoco, feci un bel respiro profondo e lentamente iniziai a narrare gli avvenimenti di quel pomeriggio...   


  
***^*^*   
*flashback***

Ero seduto ai Tre Manici di Scopa, in un tavolo abbastanza appartato. Madame Rosmerta aveva il suo bel da fare con tutti quelli studenti che avevano occupato il locale, ma la coppa di Gillywater che mi aveva appena portato era perfetta, come sempre.   
  
Da lì a un'ora, avrei dovuto prendere Harry e portarlo in una zona periferica di Hogsmeade, quasi dentro la foresta proibita. Lì ci sarebbero stati Lucius e forse qualche altro Death Eater, pronti per catturarlo e portarlo da Voldemort. Ma le cose non sarebbero andate così; avevo progettato un ottimo diversivo che avrebbe permesso ad Harry di scappare. E io non ne sarei stato ritenuto colpevole.   
  
Ero infatti d'accordo con Firenze, l'unico dei centauri che si era reso disponibile ad aiutarmi. Sarebbe arrivato lanciando uno stupefy su tutti, anche su me in modo che la cosa non risultasse sospetta, nel caso ci fosse qualche testimone dell'accaduto. Poi avrebbe portato in salvo il ragazzo e noi altri Death Eater ci saremmo risvegliati quando ormai le cose erano fatte.   
  
Un piano perfetto e Potter aveva acconsentito.   
  
Finito il mio drink detti un'occhiata veloce all'ora. Mancava ancora qualche minuto ma decisi lo stesso di alzarmi ed iniziare ad incamminarmi verso il luogo dove *per caso* avrei trovato Harry. Se solo mi fossi accorto in quel momento del cagnaccio nero che mi stava seguendo...   
  
Vidi Potter che stava parlottando allegramente con quei suoi due amici ma, non appena si accorse di me, si fece serio. Andai verso di lui con una scusa insulsa per potermelo portare via e ci incamminammo verso il luogo dove si sarebbe svolto tutto. Sapevamo entrambi che era una situazione complicata, che necessitava di tutta la nostra attenzione. Dove stavamo andando c'erano diversi Death Eater con una Portkey che portava chissà dove. Se volevamo uscirne vivi, avremmo dovuto seguire perfettamente ciò che avevamo stabilito in precedenza.   
  
Mai come in quel momento mi sono sentito così vicino ad un Potter, neppure quando quel... *gryffindor* di suo padre mi salvò dalle zanne di quel pazzo di Lupin. E non è stata per niente una bella esperienza sentirsi così vicino a quel moccioso; spero sinceramente che non si ripeta mai più una cosa del genere, ne va del mio orgoglio.   
  
Arrivati ad una cinquantina di metri dall'insenatura dove erano, ehm, *nascosti* i miei 'compagni', potevamo già scorgere il nero dei loro mantelli che risaltava netto contro la vegetazione. Gente così non avrebbe mai potuto fare la spia; e poi si chiedevano com'è che non erano ancora riusciti a catturare il moccioso.   
  
Ed ecco che la tragedia si consumò nel giro di pochi istanti.   
  
Quattro o cinque Death Eaters uscirono veloci dal loro nascondiglio, Firenze fece la sua comparsa e, proprio mentre stava per lanciare lo stupefy collettivo... ecco che arrivò il cagnaccio nero, portando il caos con sé.   
  
Firenze perse il momento adatto e non riuscì ad avere la meglio che su un paio di avversari.   
  
Quell'idiota di Black, senza pensarci su, mi saltò addosso azzannandomi alla spalla. Non è stato facile scrollarmelo di dosso.   
  
Quando finalmente riuscii a liberarmi, provando una soddisfazione immane per l'aver tramortito quell'essere inferiore, mi accorsi che Lucius e gli altri non c'erano più.   
  
Ce... ce l'avevano fatta... avevano catturato Potter.   
  
Mi precipitai verso la Portkey che mi avevano lasciato, una di quelle attivabili solo dalla persona prescelta, e mi avviai verso il luogo dove avevano portato il ragazzo. E fu proprio laggiù che trovai ad attendermi una sorta di festino a base di alcolici in onore della cattura del famoso Harry Potter..   
  
Che cosa ridicola per dei Death Eater...

***fine flashback*   
*^*^***

  
"E' davvero così che è andata...?" disse lentamente Sirius.   
  
"Sì, Sirius. Harry sapeva tutto e... beh, capisco che tu abbia voluto difenderlo ma in realtà non ce n'era bisogno in primo luogo. Era tutto sotto controllo." disse dolcemente Albus a quella testa di legno.   
  
"E intromettendoti hai rovinato tutto! Complimenti, Black!" dissi acidamente.   
  
"Ma... dirmelo no?! Sono il suo padrino, non pensavate che sarebbe stato meglio mettermi al corrente del vostro piano da pazzi?" ed eccolo che riniziò a urlare.   
  
"Per permetterti di rovinarlo ancora più velocemente?"   
  
"Smettetela di litigare, non mi sembra proprio il caso. Adesso l'unica cosa da fare è decidere cosa fare per portare Harry in salvo. Anche se ciò costasse la tua copertura come spia, dobbiamo farlo."   
  
"Albus, sono d'accordo con te. Solo una cosa... credi che potremmo continuare questa conversazione da soli?"   
  
"Io sono il suo padrino e voglio essere presente mentre si decide il da farsi!"   
  
"Nessun problema, Sirius. Solamente ti prego di stare calmo altrimenti, padrino o meno, dovrò farti uscire dalla stanza. Non è il momento di giocare, la situazione è critica."   
  
Le parole di Albus riuscirono nel loro intento e da quel momento in poi Black, stranamente, non disse più niente. In compenso sul suo volto erano leggibili tutte le emozioni che gli passavano in quella zucca vuota.   
  
"Severus, sai quanti Death Eaters ci saranno?" mi chiese il preside.   
  
"No Albus, ma so quel che devo fare per portare in salvo Mr. Potter." dissi, anche se in realtà non avevo la benché minima idea del 'come'.   
  
Ed ecco che lo sciocco interruppe il suo silenzio. Com'era quel detto dei babbani? Meglio stare zitti e passare da idioti che aprire bocca e dimostrarlo...?   
  
"Voglio venire anche io" disse improvvisamente Black.   
  
"No che non vieni! Mi rovineresti la copertura!"   
  
"Potrei venire come Padfoot, nessuno mi riconoscerebbe."   
  
"Idiota! E se ci fosse Pettigrew? Neppure lui ti riconoscerebbe?! Non sappiamo chi o cosa ci sarà domani. E poi... che ci farei io a spasso con un *cane*? Non credi che sarebbe troppo sospetto presentarmi laggiù con un enorme bestiaccia nera al guinzaglio?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Sirius, Severus ha ragione. Fidati di lui: andrà da solo e ci riporterà Harry." disse Albus, interrompendo l'ennesimo principio di litigio.   
  
"Il problema è proprio questo. Io non mi fido di lui." disse con un tono che sembrava non appartenergli da quanto era freddo.   
  
"Sirius, non esagerare... Severus ci ha ampiamente dimostrato che ci possiamo fidare di lu-"   
  
"E invece no! Anche se ora forse non lo è più, in passato è stato un Death Eater, e non ci si può fidare di gente del genere! Severus, di un po', quante persone dovuto torturare per diventare Death Eater? Quante ne hai dovute *uccidere*? Dicci quanto sangue innocente hai versato, su!" mi disse, guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Poi con un movimento violento del capo si voltò verso Albus e continuò, con una voce fredda che stentavo a credere che gli appartenesse veramente: "Non posso lasciare Harry in mani simili."   
  
Poi Black si alzò e uscì dall'ufficio di Dumbledore senza dire nient'altro.   
  
Non che mi interessasse il parere di quel decerebrato ma... le sue parole mi fecero male. Non perché dette da lui, assolutamente no. Il problema era che... si avvicinavano troppo a ciò che io per primo pensavo di me.   
  
Per la prima volta non avevo una risposta tagliente da offrire a quell'idiota. E comunque non mi aveva dato l'occasione di porgergliela, visto il modo in cui era scappato.   
  
"Albus, hai ancora bisogno di me o posso andare?"   
  
"Vai Severus, e cerca di dormire. Domani sarà una lunga giornata, temo." Poi, dopo un attimo di pausa "Sei sicuro di quello che stai per fare? Andare da solo in un covo di Death Eater per salvare Harry..."   
  
"E' per colpa della mia inaffidabilità se ora si trova in pericolo, sta a me tirarlo fuori da questa situazione." e detto questo uscii pure io dall'ufficio.   
  
Fu in quel momento, appena oltrepassato il tetro gargoyle che sta a guardia dell'ufficio del preside, che mi accorsi del mal di testa che mi tormentava. Decisi di saltare la parte del whisky e di passare direttamente alla Dreamless e al letto. Ma prima dovevo prendere qualcosa per quella maledetta emicrania.   
  
Sicuramente avevo una dose di un qualche analgesico anche nelle mie stanze, ma non ero davvero nell'umore adatto per mettermi a cercare. Decisi quindi di andare nell'infermeria; feci la strada più lunga per andare dalla Pomfrey, godendomi il silenzio che albergava nei corridoi notturni.   
  
Una volta ottenuta la boccetta ne bevvi il contenuto e, dopo aver ringraziato Poppy a modo mio, cioè con uno snort e un mezzo sorrisetto tirato, ripresi a muovermi in direzione sotterranei.   
  
Meno male che assunsi la pozione per l'emicrania subito nell'infermeria, così quando arrivai nelle mie stanze aveva già iniziato a farmi un poco effetto, altrimenti, appena visto lo spettacolo che mi attendeva laggiù, mi sarebbe esplosa all'istante la testa dal dolore.   
  
La causa? Beh, nel mio salottino c'erano ben due sorprese, ed entrambe erano irrimediabilmente negative.   
  
La prima era un lauto pasto, sicuramente opera di Albus. Non avevo fame per niente quella sera e l'odore stesso del cibo mi provocava una fortissima nausea.   
  
La seconda era anche meno gradita: mi trovai davanti, ancora una volta, quel Black. Possibile che meno desiderassi vedere una persona, più questa mi intralciava il cammino?   
  
"Black, vattene che non è serata." e lui per tutta risposta si mise a sedere su una delle poltrone davanti al tavolino basso dove tenevo i miei appunti delle ricerche più recenti, sorseggiando del vino che, sicuramente, aveva prelevato da quel mini banchetto che mi aveva mandato il preside.   
  
Poi dopo averne degustato lentamente un altro sorso, come dal nulla, ecco che iniziò a parlare.   
  
Pronunciò una sola parola.   
  
E io rimasi come di pietra.   
  
"Scusami." disse.   
  
"Uhm?"   
  
"Ho detto 'scusami'." e si aggiustò sulla poltrona, incrociando le gambe. Sembrava... imbarazzato? Scocciato? Beh, Sirius Black, il mio nemico di una vita che si veniva a scusare con me. Se non altri doveva essere proprio disperato.   
  
"Avevo sentito, ma *tu* sei sicuro di sapere cosa significa? Non è che stai usando a sproposito parole che sono troppo complesse per il tuo limitato intelletto?"   
  
"Guarda, è un'occasione che non ti capiterà mai più. Accetta le mie scuse ora o scordatele per sempre."   
  
"Bene, a mai più allora. Spero che con questo i nostri rapporti si siano finalmente interrotti del tutto. Forse così riuscirò anche a portare in salvo quel tuo figlioccio."   
  
"Ma tu guarda che sono venuto a *scusarmi* e *tu* mi stai trattando malissimo!"   
  
Stava iniziando ad innervosirsi sempre più: entro poco sarei riuscito nel mio intento di farlo andare via. Posò di scatto il bicchiere col vino, facendone uscire qualche goccia, che iniziò a scorrere lenta giù per il bordo. Poi si voltò verso di me, con uno sguardo furioso, come per darmi la sua più completa attenzione mentre gli rispondevo.   
  
"Se non era per te, Potter adesso starebbe benissimo. Ti sto trattando come meriti, né più né meno."   
  
"..."   
  
"Beh, naturalmente intendevo 'stare bene' per quanto possa farlo uno che ha il destino legato a quello di Voldemort e che ha un padrino deficiente." ed ecco che si alzò lentamente, prendendo con una mano il risvolto della mia giacca.   
  
"Tu non sai niente, né di Harry né di me." disse dandomi un leggero strattone affinché alzassi la testa e lo guardassi negli occhi. "Quindi non parlare di cose che sono al di là della tua portata." mi disse freddamente, tenendo fissi i suoi occhi nei miei. Una luce quasi omicida gli illuminava il volto mentre pronunciava quelle parole.   
  
Rimasi per un attimo basito: mai e poi mai mi sarei aspettato una reazione del genere da Sirius. Che si fosse arrabbiato, avesse strepitato, avesse alzato le mani... quelle erano reazioni che ci si poteva aspettare da lui, che da sempre era stato... 'rumoroso'. Non erano da lui quelle parole dette così freddamente, non quello sguardo... quello sguardo che poteva appartenere solo ad una persona che non aveva più niente per cui vivere, tranne forse proprio che per quel moccioso.   
  
Ma che pensieri stavo facendo? Quello era il mio nemico, la persona che aveva tentato di uccidermi tanti anni prima. Dovevo gioire del fatto che stesse soffrendo. Anche se...   
  
"Che ne so di Harry? So che è una testa di legno come suo padre e che si sente al di sopra delle regole e di noi comuni mortali. Un piccolo viziato che è abbastanza Gryffindor da credere di poter cavarsela sempre e comunque. Ecco cosa so." dissi più crudelmente di quanto in realtà avrei voluto e dovuto.   
  
"..."   
  
"Cos'è Black, finalmente ho trovato il modo di zittirti? Bastava dirti la verità?"   
  
Sentii la mano che stringeva il risvolto della mia giacca strattonare lo spesso tessuto. Dopo averlo sentito inspirare a fondo, ecco che mi rispose a mezza voce: "Non mi hai zittito. Solo... stavo pensando... perché lo stai aiutando, se lo odi così tanto?"   
  
"Non sono affari tuoi."   
  
"E invece sì."   
  
"E cosa li renderebbe affari tuoi?"   
  
"Il fatto che Harry è coinvolto."   
  
"Interessante. E ora vattene che voglio andare a letto."   
  
"Snape, sei un bastardo. Però sappi che... ho deciso che posso fidarmi di te."   
  
"Oh, che onore." dissi sarcasticamente e Black mi stupì ancora una volta, dato che la risposta sgarbata che mi aspettavo al mio commento non arrivò.   
  
"E di me...?" disse invece.   
  
"Uh?"   
  
"Di me, che ti credi di sapere?"   
  
"Direi che è arrivata l'ora che tu te ne vada."   
  
"Non sai che dire?"   
  
"Black, non ho più voglia di stare ad ascoltare queste cretinate." dissi io, improvvisamente urlando.   
  
Ehi, c'era qualcosa che non tornava! Non dovevo essere io quello calmo e freddo e Black quello che si agitava? Quell'idiota riusciva sempre a mandarmi in crisi, a farmi comportare come mai avrei fatto normalmente. Quanto lo odiavo!   
  
"D'accordo, d'accordo, me ne vado. Ma ricordati che domani, anche se tu e il professor Dumbledore tenterete di impedirmelo, io ti seguirò. Harry è troppo importante per me." e poi, con un gesto completamente inaspettato, tirò forte il risvolto della giacca e si avvicinò al mio volto. L'odore speziato del vino che aveva bevuto poco prima mi penetrò pungente nelle narici.   
  
"Buonanotte, greasy git" sussurrò, e le sue labbra sulle mie mi impedirono di formulare una qualsiasi risposta.   
  
Il bacio era iniziato come un tocco lieve, quasi impersonale, e sicuramente era solo la sua ennesima presa di giro, ma ben presto entrambi ci perdemmo in quel turbine di sensazioni. Le bocche si dischiusero, i denti si scontrarono, le lingue cominciarono a duellare frenetiche... Ebbene sì, stavo baciando il mio peggior nemico. E mi stava piacendo da matti.   
  
Sentii la sua mano che prima stringeva la mia giacca insinuarsi all'interno della stessa e carezzare deliziosamente il mio fianco. L'altra si era persa fra i miei capelli e si muoveva disegnando dei piccoli cerchi, seguendo il ritmo dettato dal bacio.   
  
Chiaramente non stavo più ragionando, ma per la prima volta la presenza di Black portava qualcosa di buono nella mia vita... era da tanto che non avevo la possibilità di...   
  
Fu in quel momento che la realtà prese nuovamente il sopravvento: spalancai gli occhi, rendendomi conto di cosa stessi facendo a... *con* Black. Sentii il suo corpo irrigidirsi e, alzando gli occhi, mi trovai a guardare in un volto altrettanto sconcertato.   
  
Sicuramente se ci fosse stato un qualche spettatore, la scena sarebbe risultata comica. O almeno grottesca.   
  
Improvvisamente l'atmosfera si fece pesante e lui si allontanò da me in un attimo. Senza aggiungere altro e senza aspettare un mio qualche commento, ecco che era letteralmente fuggito dai miei alloggi.   
  
Senza sapere cosa pensare, mi sedetti per terra e rimasi per un po' a ragionare su cosa era successo pochi istanti prima...   
  
Provavo disgusto per come mi ero lasciato andare ma, con mio sommo disappunto, mi ritrovai a desiderare il corpo caldo che fino a poco tempo prima avevo contro il mio. Non che improvvisamente provassi sentimenti romantici verso quell'idiota; semplicemente... non potevo negare che l'idea di fare del sesso con lui non mi sembrasse oltremodo allettante.   
  
Ad un tratto decisi di alzarmi e presi a camminare nervosamente verso la mia camera. Arrivato al letto presi le fiale di Dreamless e di sonnifero che tenevo sempre accanto al letto e ne trangugiai un paio per tipo, cercando di ottenere un poco di meritato riposo.   
  
Neppure il gusto dolciastro delle pozioni riuscì a togliermi dalla bocca il sapore di Sirius.   
  
Inutile, ero sconvolto dall'accaduto.   
  
Mi sdraiai sul letto così com'ero, mezzo svestito e completamente stravolto, e il sonno innaturale donatomi dalle pozioni dopo pochi attimi prese il controllo del mio corpo.   
  
Il mattino successivo mi svegliai lentamente: ero riposato ma avevo ancora un'ombra di emicrania. Oltretutto gli eventi del giorno e... della sera prima erano ancora ben freschi nella mia mente. Feci una doccia veloce, mi vestii e, senza passare prima da Albus, mi recai direttamente al di là di Hogsmeade. Là avrei fatto l'apparate.   
  
Dato che non conoscevo bene il luogo che avrei dovuto raggiungere, gli altri mi avevano sicuramente lasciato qualcosa di quasi invisibile che avrei potuto usare per andare nel luogo prestabilito. Ed infatti per terra, quasi confondibile col resto della vegetazione, c'era una runa [1] malamente disegnata con delle sterpaglie.   
  
Mi misi al centro e attivai l'apparate, ritrovandomi un istante dopo nella boscaglia dietro all'edificio dove Potter era tenuto prigioniero; tutta la zona attorno all'abitazione era raggiungibile solamente da coloro a conoscenza delle esatte coordinate, o da chi fosse stato in grado di usare quella particolare portkey; era un metodo di occultamento eccezionalmente efficace.   
  
Mi incamminai lento, guardandomi intorno attentamente mentre penetravo nell'edificio. Percorsi i brevi corridoi finché non mi ritrovai, finalmente, nella stanza dove la sera prima avevo lasciato il ragazzino.   
  
In quel momento non mi passò per la testa di cancellare la runa di arrivo per impedire ad altri di seguirmi, ero troppo preoccupato per ciò che dovevo fare. Altra mia mancanza che, pure stavolta, permise a quel deficiente di Sirius Black di rovesciare le carte in tavola.  


***^*^***

  
  
"Severus, prego, siediti." mi disse Avery quando lo raggiunsi. Oltre a lui avevo intravisto solo Crabbe. Ma bene...   
  
"Severus, dobbiamo aspettare ancora un poco prima che arrivino gli altri e forse non saremo neppure tutti. Sai, Goyle ha avuto dei piccoli problemi e Malfoy e gli altri due stanno cercando di usare la loro influenza al Ministero per farlo uscire pulito. Non si sa mai che, indagando su una sciocchezza come questa, arrivino a fargli dire del nostro Lord. Se usassero il Veritaserum tutto ciò in cui crediamo e per cui ci stiamo impegnando verrebbe messo in pericolo. "   
  
"Che è successo a quello sciocco?"   
  
"Stamani è stato fermato da alcuni Aurors. Sembra che la moglie sia andata fuori di testa e che abbia tentato di uccidere quel loro figlio squib. Quell'essere insignificante poi è riuscito a scappare e a rifugiarsi a casa di un suo amico. Da lì ha avvertito il Ministero ed ha chiamato in causa quegli Aurors impiccioni."   
  
Un brivido freddo mi scese giù per lo stomaco.   
  
"Hanno preso la donna ed è stata portata a St. Mungo's per cercare di scoprire la causa di questa pazzia improvvisa." aggiunse, con una nota evidente di divertimento nella voce. "Forse ieri sera *Mr.Goyle* ci è andato un po' pesante con l'alcool e ha esagerato coi soliti giochetti... brutto affare il cruciatus quando si è ubriachi; non si sa mai quando è il momento di smettere. Non ho ragione, Severus? Comunque sono sicuro che nel giro di un'ora o due tutto si sarà risolto, conoscendo il nostro Lucius."   
  
Mi limitai ad uno dei miei soliti snorts dato che non avrei saputo che aggiungere a ciò che mi era stato appena riferito così, ehm, magistralmente.   
  
Mi voltai e intravidi Potter, ancora legato. La cosa che più mi preoccupava era il fatto che non avesse segni visibili di percosse ma che fosse ugualmente privo di sensi.   
  
"Quindi dobbiamo stare ad aspettare qui gli altri, senza poter far niente. Meraviglioso!" dissi acidamente.   
  
La porta che avevo alle spalle si aprì e vidi entrare un Crabbe tutto agitato. Quale sciocchezza sarà successa ora?   
  
"Una delle ward sta segnalando qualcosa di strano."   
  
Avery improvvisamente si fece serio... la responsabilità di controllare che Potter non scappasse era sicuramente pesante. Quando Lucius non c'era, era a lui che toccava il compito di "capetto".   
  
"Crabbe, rimani qua con Potter. E tu, Snape, vieni con me per controllare che sia tutto a posto."   
  
In silenzio impugnai la bacchetta e mi diressi fuori insieme ad Avery. Forse l'occasione per salvare Harry era finalmente giunta. Se solo si fosse distratto un attimo...   
  
Facemmo due o tre volte il giro dell'edificio senza notare nulla di sospetto finché, tornati davanti alla porta, non ci trovammo davanti un enorme cagnaccio nero che tentava di aprila.   
  
Black.   
  
Mi si gelò il sangue a quella vista ma, quando sentii Avery che sghignazzava divertito, mi ricordai che per quasi tutti gli altri quello non era che un grosso e peloso bastardo.   
  
E chi sono io per negarlo?   
  
"Sembra che tutto il nostro agitarsi sia stato inutile, è solo un animale. Beh, meglio così." disse continuando a ridere. Poi, improvvisamente, si fece serio e: "Comunque cane, una punizione te la meriti dato che ci hai fatti scomodar-"   
  
Fu come se il tempo per un attimo rallentasse e poi d'improvviso tornasse a correre veloce.   
  
Avery alzò la bacchetta e la puntò contro il cane, ed in contemporanea Black si lanciò su di lui. Ebbi l'impressione che il cagnaccio stesse impiegando una vita per atterrarlo, ma mi stupii della velocità della mia reazione; quasi non mi accorsi di sussurrare "Stupefy!" contro Avery, facendogli perdere i sensi all'istante.   
  
Senza che uno sguardo o una parola passassero fra noi, io e Black ci avviammo all'interno dell'edificio. Il tempo era poco ed era importante che facessimo le cose in modo 'pulito' affinché non sorgessero complicazioni aggiuntive.   
  
Crabbe non era poi tanto sveglio e non sarebbe stato un ostacolo difficile da sormontare, ma se si spaventava poteva diventare una bestia: la paura può fare questo e altro sull'animo umano.   
  
Con un cenno del volto indicai al grosso cane la porta dietro cui stava imprigionato Harry e proprio nel momento in cui la aprii, per la seconda volta da quando lo conoscevo, vidi Black fare una cosa intelligente e opportuna: si parò davanti a me e si tuffò subito su Crabbe, che si era voltato per cercare la bacchetta, atterrando anche lui in un attimo.   
  
Strano come noi maghi ci dimentichiamo spesso che pure il corpo a corpo può essere un modo per essere attaccati. Molte volte persino più efficace.   
  
Ancora una volta puntai la mia bacchetta contro un Death Eater mio 'compagno', facendogli perdere i sensi.   
  
Velocemente mi inginocchiai davanti al ragazzo ed iniziai a lavorare per sciogliere i vari incantesimi che lo stavano tenendo imprigionato.   
  
Ecco che là, dove fino ad un istante prima si trovava lo stupido cane, apparì come dal nulla lo stupido uomo. Lo vidi uscire dalla stanza e non capii cosa volesse fare finché non tornò col corpo di Avery sospeso dietro di sé.   
  
Non aveva avuto per niente una brutta pensata; se gli altri fossero tornati prima del previsto e avessero visto il corpo di Avery steso privo di sensi in bella vista davanti all'entrata, avrebbero subito capito che era successo qualcosa. E anche pochi secondi guadagnati per scappare ci avrebbero fatto comodo.   
  
Io stesso mi stupii. Black che si comportava come una persona sensata; il mondo sicuramente stava per finire.   
  
Posò il corpo di Avery vicino a quello di Crabbe e lo sentii inginocchiarsi accanto a me, aiutandomi con i contro-incantesimi.   
  
"Fammi spazio, che se lascio fare solo a te stiamo qua fino a domani!" mi disse, non appena mi fu accanto.   
  
"Oh, certo, ora vediamo il grande Sirius Black all'opera."   
  
Lavorammo fianco a fianco per non so quanto, periodicamente controllando che i nostri due 'amici' stessero ancora dormendo sonni tranquilli.   
  
Gli incantesimi non erano per niente semplici da sciogliere, avevano fatto un buon lavoro, però con una buona dose di fortuna e tanti insulti reciproci, beh, ci riuscimmo.   
  
Era arrivato il momento di scappare, di portare finalmente in salvo quel piccolo impiastro. Iniziammo a correre, veloci come non mai, Potter che levitava direttamente dietro di noi. Dovevamo uscire dalla ward intorno all'edificio, per poter raggiungere una zona adatta per fare un apparate che ci riportasse ad Hogsmeade.   
  
Non ho un ricordo preciso di ciò che accadde in quegli istanti, era come se il mio corpo avesse una volontà propria, una volontà che lo portava a fuggire verso Hogwarts. L'unica cosa che avevo ben presente in mente era che dovevamo muoverci perché se ci avessero presi saremmo morti tutti e tre in un istante.   
  
Ricordo però la boscaglia farsi sempre più rada, mentre la nostra possibile salvezza si avvicinava; ricordo il momento in cui ci hanno raggiunti, la bacchetta di Lucius che si alzava contro il ragazzo e poi... e poi più niente.   
  
Ripresi i sensi quella sera, su di un letto nell'infermeria della scuola.   
  
Una voce maschile che proveniva dalla mia destra parlava sommessamente.   
  
Aprii appena gli occhi e feci in tempo a intravedere colui che stava sussurrando, quando la luce fioca della stanza mi ferì gli occhi. Non riuscii a trattenere un gemito di dolore, dato che il mal di testa era tornato in tutta la sua potenza.   
  
Probabilmente nel letto accanto al mio c'era Harry, dato che la voce apparteneva a Black. L'uomo era seduto dandomi le spalle e aveva una postura... come dire... da persona stanca.   
  
Richiusi gli occhi e cercai di dormire, in modo da permettere al mal di testa di scemare. Sicuramente mi avevano drogato, il sonno mi riavvolse fra le sue spire in maniera quasi innaturale. Mentre le palpebre diventavano sempre più pesanti, a livello non cosciente, i contorni della schiena di Black divennero i contorni dei miei pensieri.   
  
Poi l'oblio mi pervase e, in quell'ultimo istante di coscienza, ebbi la netta sensazione che un Dio o una qualche entità esistesse veramente. Già, la mia ultima giornata come spia non si era conclusa con la mia morte.   
  
Era andato tutto fin troppo bene.  


**^*^*^**

  
  
Fu un forte odore di tabacco bruciato a darmi il bensvegliato il giorno successivo. Aprii appena gli occhi solo per ritrovarmi davanti uno spettacolo a dir poco inquietante. Nel letto di fronte al mio c'era il solito Black, la mia persecuzione, che stava fumando come una ciminiera babbana. E mi stava pure fissando con un'espressione strana.   
  
Avevo avuto la conferma che Black ne sapeva veramente una più del diavolo quando c'era da farmi arrabbiare nel giro di pochi istanti.   
  
Ero sveglio da poco meno di un minuto ed ero furioso.   
  
Per un po' feci ancora finta di dormire, per scoprire cosa avesse in mente Black. Ma invece lui se ne stava lì in silenzio, immobile, gli unici movimenti quelli per cercare una nuova sigaretta e poi il rimettersi in una posizione che gli permettesse di fissarmi.   
  
Resi noto il mio essere sveglio aprendo del tutto gli occhi e tirandomi su seduto, al che Black distolse velocemente lo sguardo, con un'espressione... *colpevole*?   
  
Ricordai che dovevo essere arrabbiato e quindi sbraitai: "Black, maledizione, non hai nessun altro da appestare? Devi per forza stare a fumare in questa stanza?"   
  
"Sccct, parla piano! Se sente rumori Poppy accorrerà qua e... anche se mi son fumato solo un paio di sigarettine, chi la sente quella?" mi disse, ed in un attimo era accanto al mio letto, con una mano premuta contro la mia bocca per impedirmi di parlare.   
  
Alzai il volto, aprendo leggermente la bocca quel tanto che potevo, pronto per spingerlo via e urlargli oscenità, quando mi ritrovai a fissarlo direttamente negli occhi e ogni precedente azione venne cancellata.   
  
Aveva le pupille visibilmente dilatate e aveva ancora una volta la stessa espressione che gli avevo scoperto poco prima sul volto.   
  
Ricordo che in quel momento mi sono sentito uno sciocco adolescente alla stregua dei miei studenti; già, perché, anche se solo per un attimo, era come se tutte le mie sensazioni si fossero andate a concentrare direttamente sotto il suo palmo.   
  
"Io... non ti capisco." mi disse sottovoce, fattosi improvvisamente serio. Continuava però a premere forte la mano sulla mia bocca, impedendomi di parlare; era chiaro che non stava aspettando una risposta. "Non so più chi sei."   
  
Oh, certo, non avrei dovuto capire le sue parole. Troppo generiche, troppo stupide, troppo... troppo 'sue'. E invece il loro significato mi colpì istantaneamente, penetrandomi a fondo. Adesso si 'fidava' di me, aveva visto che mi ero parato davanti al suo figlioccio per impedire che lo ferissero, finendo in infermeria... beh, grazie tante! Era bastato poco perché quello stupido si fidasse *veramente* di me, non c'è che dire!!   
  
La rabbia iniziò veloce a salirmi dentro, ancora più violenta di prima. Mi mossi rudemente, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa, ma lui mi tenne con sempre più forza.   
  
Poi la presa si allentò, Black alzò lo sguardo e mi sussurrò un 'grazie', nei suoi occhi mille emozioni contrastanti. Persi tutte le mie forze in un attimo e, non so ancora il perché lo feci, ma... gli detti un piccolo morso sulla sua mano, carico di promesse. Black emise una sorta di grugnito e mi si lanciò addosso, come se non stesse aspettando altro che un mio invito. La sua bocca in un attimo era come dappertutto, così come le sue mani. E io non ero certo da meno.   
  
Volevo sentire la sua pelle contro la mia, quanta più pelle possibile. Quell'unico pensiero mi confondeva la mente.   
  
Con un gemito roco gli sfilai la camicia da notte e, seppur non con poche difficoltà dato che Black non accennava a lasciarmi neppure per un attimo, me la tolsi anche io.   
  
In un attimo il suo corpo teso e caldo era nudo, premuto fermamente contro il mio. Aveva iniziato a muoversi in modo frenetico, premendo il suo inguine insistentemente contro il mio, ondeggiando, carezzandomi.   
  
Mossi una mano fra i nostri corpi, mi soffermai sulla rigida curva della sua virilità, carezzandola audacemente. Lo sentii rabbrividire, il che mi spronò a continuare.   
  
Interruppi un attimo il bacio per guardare Black direttamente in volto: aveva le guance arrossate, il respiro affannato, lo sguardo offuscato... sì, avevo deciso che vederlo così era piacevole.   
  
Non che ragionassi più ormai, avevo disattivato la mente nel momento in cui ho iniziato a ricambiare i suoi baci. Non potevo pensare che stavo per fare sesso col mio nemico di una vita.   
  
Anche se forse era proprio per quello che il tutto era ancora più eccitante e perverso.   
  
Gli avvicinai due dita alla bocca e lui le succhiò voracemente. Però quando però cercai di usarle per prepararlo mi fermò.   
  
Continuando a mordermi il collo, riuscì a dire "Perché dovresti farlo tu per primo?"   
  
Non riuscii a credere alle mie orecchie: Black era un impiastro pure a letto! Ma invece di arrabbiarmi... beh, lo presi a mo' di gioco e gli risposi a tono. "Perché l'idea è venuta prima a me." risposi, riprendendo a carezzare il suo membro, in modo non da soddisfarlo, ma anzi da farlo eccitare ancora di più.   
  
"Uhm, scommetto che è venuta prima a me, quindi ho io la precedenza." disse, scendendo sempre di più con i baci.   
  
"Ne sei sicuro?" dissi fra un respiro e un gemito.   
  
"Sì" sussurrò appena, soffiando la parola giusto sopra il mio inguine. E ben presto la bocca ripeté ciò che fino ad ora aveva fatto con le mani e con il corpo. Mi arcuai contro di lui e non trovai nessuna risposta abbastanza tagliente da dargli, riuscii solo ad emettere un gemito sommesso.   
  
Mentre Black mi dimostrava che sapeva usare la bocca in altri modi oltre che per parlare a vanvera, mi sembrò quasi di assaporare il mio stesso sapore sulla lingua.   
  
In quel momento mi importava poco se era lui il primo a stare sopra o se lo sarei stato io, l'unica cosa che volevo fare era perdermi in quella bocca. Ero talmente preso e così lo era lui, che non ci accorgemmo che da qualche istante non eravamo più soli.   
  
Beh, almeno finché Harry e Poppy non si misero ad urlare come due forsennati, gli occhi in fuori come se avessero visto una cosa fuori dal comune.   
  
Beh, forse non avevano tutti i torti.  


**^*^*^**

  
  
Ed è così che tutto questo è iniziato. Già.   
  
E siccome ad Hogwarts i pettegolezzi corrono veloci, cinque minuti dopo che ci eravamo vestiti e resi presentabili, ecco che Albus era già lì, con un sorrisone stampato sul volto. Dai discorsi che fece si era sicuramente convinto che fra me e *Black* ci fosse del tenero. Tsk.   
  
Solo che, per quanto folle sia questa sua convinzione, lo ha portato a prendere una decisione: già, grazie a questa pazzia ecco che per tutta l'estate mi ritrovo il *caro* Black, naturalmente insieme all'insopportabile figlioccio, qua con me nei sotterranei. Il primo che non fa altro che saltellare in qua e là, incapace di stare fermo e zitto per più di dieci minuti; il secondo che per poco non collassa dall'imbarazzo ogni volta che mi vede... dov'è andato il sano timore reverenziale che mi deve?   
  
Dice il *caro* preside "Sirius deve pur nascondersi da qualche parte. E dove non verrebbe mai a mente a nessuno di cercarlo? Neppure i professori devono sapere che lo stiamo ospitando, e così ha pure un'occasione per passare del tempo con Harry. Poi neanche te puoi allontanarti dal castello dato che rischieresti la vita. Ormai sanno che non sei più un Death Eater."   
  
In realtà a me suona più come "Black deve pur rompere le scatole a qualcuno: meglio a te che a me".   
  
Black infatti mi sta facendo vivere l'Inferno sulla terra con quella sua insopportabile strafottenza e quel sedere divin- ehm, scusate... ho perso un attimo il filo del discorso.   
  
Che stavo dicendo...?   
  
Ah, sì, che mi son trovato costretto a dover subire quei due per tutta l'estate.   
  
Come farò a resistere?   
  
Non so se il fatidico primo Settembre mi troverà ancora vivo, ma una cosa è certa: sicuramente ci arriverò privo della mia tanto amata sanità mentale.   
  
A dire il vero... forse quella l'ho già perduta irrimediabilmente. Forse nel momento in cui mi son lasciato coinvolgere da un Potter. O forse quando ho lasciato che i miei ormoni si sfogassero su Black.   
  
Chissà...   
  
Ora però, scusate se vi abbandono. Per quanto sia interessante, continueremo questa conversazione un'altra volta. Sempre che io ne abbia ancora voglia, intendiamoci.   
  
Devo andare che è ora che il cagnaccio faccia il suo bagno antipulci settimanale. Non voglio certo che mi infesti i miei sotterranei più di quanto non stia già facendo solo vivendoci!   
  
"Black, vieni subito qua!"   
  
"Che cavolo vuoi, Snapey?!"   
  
"E' l'ora dell'antipulci." *evil grin*   
  
"Col cavolo che mi ridai quella roba! Puzza di zolfo da far schifo! E poi non vedi che ora sono umano?"   
  
"Non vedo la differenza. Rimani sporco, peloso e pulcioso." *snort*   
  
"Greasy git che non sei altro, ti uccido!"   
  
"Certo Black, ma prima ti fai il bagnetto! Bobybind!!" *smirks*   
  
"Agh"   
  
*splash*  
  
**

Owari.

**   
  
[1] E' possibile usare particolari rune per fare l'apparate anche in luoghi di cui non si sa l'esatta locazione, evitando lo splinching. C'è sempre una runa di partenza e una di arrivo, e devono essere collegate univocamente. Solo dei maghi particolarmente dotati possono creare rune funzionanti e bisogna essere altrettanto qualificati per evitare, usandole, un sicuro splinch. E' l'unico metodo per fare "apparate guidato" ma è altamente rischioso e per questo poco usato. 


End file.
